


［MarkChan］金鱼

by AmelCROSS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelCROSS/pseuds/AmelCROSS
Summary: MarkChan补档创建于2018.06.092018.06.17首发于lofter/weibo情绪写作，与真人无关
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 9





	［MarkChan］金鱼

**Author's Note:**

> bgm：Lana Del Rey-Art Deco

李马克提着一个塑料袋，呆呆地站在门口。蓬松的头发包裹着的脑子里什么想法都没有，眼睛盯着门上的纹路，像在迷宫里找出路一样游走。

然后他不再看门上的纹路，他把手里提着的塑料袋举到眼前，用圆溜溜的大眼睛盯着。

半塑料袋的水，水里是一条金鱼。

手机响了。李马克的室友回复他的短信，说一个小时后回来给他开门。

好吧，去楼下碰碰运气吧。

李马克提着塑料袋下楼，他有一点担心里面的金鱼，虽说这应该不是一条娇气的金鱼，但他还是想尽快把它从塑料袋里解放出来。这不是一个存放生命的好地方，他想。

如他祈祷的一样，楼下的那个画家果然在家。李东赫给李马克开门的时候正在作画，他穿着工作时为他抵挡颜料的围裙，可是膝盖和手肘都蹭上了颜料，颜色很鲜艳，李马克很难不去注意。

李东赫看着这个邻居，愣了一下。

“我叫李马克，住在楼上，上次公寓派对，我们见过的。”李马克自报家门，解释过自己忘带钥匙，说室友很快回来，自己就暂且打扰一个小时。

“哦，你好，进来吧。”李东赫的表情分明是没有想起来这个邻居，但是还是让他进来了。

“不好意思，我在工作，这里有些乱。”李东赫挽了一下袖子，卷了一打报纸，给李马克找地方坐。

李马克看到了客厅里悬着的巨幅的画，是一朵玫瑰，一朵玫瑰的胚胎，它还没有完全诞生。本身巨幅画就很有视觉冲击力，李马克更是好奇单单一朵玫瑰是怎样填满一面墙那么大的画的。

“你拿的是什么？”

李马克闻言被拉回视线，“我买了一条金鱼，可以请你帮忙为它找一个鱼缸吗？”

“鱼缸？我没有这样的东西，”李东赫四下看看，“我这多的是颜料桶，我还是找一找吧。”

李马克见李东赫进去里面，忍不住又盯着那幅巨大的玫瑰看。

“你看下这个可不可以啊？”李东赫捧着个厚玻璃瓶子，可能是以前用来盛什么东西留下的，厨房里的物件。

“哦，好吧，总比这个塑料袋要好。”李马克单手接过玻璃瓶子，但是李东赫没有放手。“我觉得它快要窒息了。”李马克就顺着李东赫捧着的手，解开塑料袋把水和金鱼一起倒进去。

李东赫这才把玻璃瓶放到李马克手上。“没那么悲观，它还能坚持一会儿。现在它有家了。”

有家了。

“它真美。”

“是啊，它是那里最好看的一条。我一定会再买一个最漂亮的鱼缸给它住。”李马克像刚刚李东赫捧着玻璃瓶一样捧着，仔细看着这条金鱼摆尾。鱼尾是如此柔软，羽毛一样扫过李马克的心脏。

李马克觉得李东赫刚刚手碰过玻璃瓶的位置好暖，但很快，被他自己手心的温度代替了。

“谢谢你。”

“没关系，邻里邻居的。”李东赫轻巧地回了一句，指了指墙上挂着的画。李马克也点点头，李东赫就去忙着继续作画了。

没过多久，室友的信息传来了，李马克就对李东赫说自己要走了：“我买了新鱼缸就把这个还你。”

“不用还的，只是一个玻璃瓶。”

“那你想看金鱼的话可以来楼上找我。”

“我会去的。”李东赫笑了一下。

李马克捧着鱼缸上楼了。

李东赫看看躺在垃圾桶旁边瘫软的废弃塑料袋，想了一下，捡起来，拿到水龙头下重新注满水。

玻璃鱼缸是存放生命的好地方吗？

只是金鱼主人的一厢情愿罢了。

隔天李马克就去买了那种带曲折花边的玻璃鱼缸。他兴高采烈地准备了水草和石头，给美丽的金鱼搬家。在他换好清水，要把金鱼捞进新鱼缸的时候，金鱼突然剧烈地一跃而起，直奔李马克的脸，吓得李马克本能地挣扎，结果失手将新鱼缸打翻在地，玻璃碎片随着水流的满地都是。李马克来不及管自己身上溅到的水，抢先把还在地上翻腾的金鱼装回原来的玻璃瓶里。看金鱼还能自在活动的样子，似乎没有受太大的影响，李马克这才松了一口气。“看来你还是更愿意呆在这里。”李马克把地上的碎玻璃打扫干净，抱着玻璃瓶去敲楼下李东赫的门。

李东赫开门的时候和上次一样，穿着被颜料染得脏兮兮的衣服，看着李马克的表情还是一脸茫然。李马克也和他无声地对视着。

李东赫视线向下看到了李马克手里装的鱼玻璃瓶，哦了一声，把李马克请进来。

李马克终于觉得这个画家脑子好像有点问题了，他没有急于求证。“我的鱼缸他好像很不喜欢，我要继续租用你的瓶子了。”

“没有关系，送给你了——送给它了。”李东赫也是和上次一样，收拾地方给李马克坐。

李马克没有坐下，而是走到客厅中间问道：“我能近距离看一下你的画吗？”

“当然可以。在这之前没有人看过呢。”李东赫依旧是礼貌地笑了一下，给李马克的脚上套上两只塑料袋。

李马克踩着塑料袋，发出唰啦唰啦的声响。他走近那朵玫瑰花，很近很近的时候，他发现那不只是一朵玫瑰花。

是一个世界，一整个李东赫的世界。

像日记一样，记着所有创作者经历的事情。花瓣内藏着的每一个细节，都被画家刻画地栩栩如生。李马克很快就在边缘发现了一条金鱼，就是自己养的那一条，被李东赫画得绝美，那鳞片闪烁的微光，和那羽毛般轻巧的尾，如同鲜活的那条金鱼，再次扫过李马克的心脏。

李马克向上一看，又捕捉到了一个图案，是被一大堆啤酒瓶包裹的火烈鸟与仙人掌，他想起来那是三个星期以前举办公寓派对的景象，装饰品正是他室友的口味。于是，李马克回头向李东赫发出自己的疑问：“你这幅画是……”

“我记不住事情，”李东赫摊了摊手，“每天发生过的事，只要睡一觉醒来就会忘掉。”

那看来他的确是不记得我了。李马克想。

李马克看到画面最中央的花蕾处，是一个被包裹起来的三角形，中间嵌着一颗活灵活现的眼睛，正盯着自己，看得人毛骨悚然。全视之眼。李马克吸了一口气，他想起第一次见到李东赫偏偏还是在附近的教会，他还向李东赫递了公寓派对的请柬。

“所以你用这幅画记事情？”李东赫点点头。

“那这幅画画完以后呢？”

“画完就画完了。我就换一个地方呆着，再画新的。”

“你真的不记得我？”李马克又问。

“养金鱼的人，住在楼上。”李东赫仍是笑着。

“那这个也不记得了吗？”李马克掰过李东赫的下巴，重重地吻在他唇上。

李东赫呆住了。“……不记得。”

“我们一起睡了，也不记得？”

李东赫听闻睁大了眼，又去那幅玫瑰上扫视了一番，“没有，你撒谎了。”

“对，我撒谎了，我们没有睡过。”李马克垂下了眼。

这朵玫瑰就要完成了，画家就快要走了。

李东赫突然一脸好奇地凑近。

“你是想要和我睡觉吧？”

这不是明摆着的吗。

在那个解开禁忌的成人派对上，李马克发觉这个神秘的画家令他心驰神往，不仅仅是他艺术家的气质，也包括他充满诱惑力的身体，嫣红的脸颊，透着酒光的嘴唇。李马克借着酒劲问李东赫可以进一步交往吗，「我的名字是Mark」，李东赫的脸因为酒精的作用变得如同初恋一般甜美，李马克难以自控地与李东赫接吻，一切看起来都顺利又美好，直到李东赫就那样睡着。

在李东赫把这一天画下来之前，一切就都归于原点。留下来的只有请柬卡片上的火烈鸟和仙人掌。

李马克脱掉自己还未干的T恤，去脱李东赫那脏兮兮的围裙，李东赫说不要在这里做，李马克也没有耐心去听。在这里就很好，你的玫瑰，我的金鱼，都在这里。你的世界和我的世界交汇的点也在这里。你的身体和我的身体交合之处也在这里。李马克无从知晓李东赫从前是否有过身体上的恋人，因为根本连他本人都不会记得。

李马克进去李东赫的身体的时候，两个人都没有掌握住平衡。李东赫是因为他的进去的太深了，本能地身体向前，李马克是因为又热又紧舒服得不行为了克制自己差点射出，两个人摔在地上，打翻了一片颜料桶。

李东赫再要往前的时候，李马克将他握住腰拽回来，顶了一下接一下，五彩缤纷的颜料蹭得两个人身上到处都是。他们像伊甸园里的最初人类，在艳丽的花朵中做爱，交织喘息和呻吟，不同的只不过是两个男性，这不重要。李马克射精之前，伏在李东赫身上，叫他记住他。

“可以再对我讲一次吗？你的名字。”高潮过后，李东赫喘息不停。

李马克捡起一支勾线笔，在李东赫的肌肤上写上「Mark Lee」。

“你以后每次来，都要带着金鱼来啊，这样我很快就知道是你。”李东赫甜甜地笑着，珍珠牙咬着李马克无软骨的耳朵。

情欲未退的热气钻进李马克的耳朵，搔得他痒痒的，下面的那个地方又肿胀起来。忍不住又翻身把小情人压住来了一次。

就在那颗全视之眼下，它什么都看得见，它帮李东赫记住这一切。

而李东赫更过分，做完以后他勾了一点李马克射出的精液，抹在了那颗眼的眼白上。

没过多久李马克又去看李东赫画的那朵玫瑰，他发现自己与他交缠的身影也被画家画在玫瑰的缝隙里了。到此时，这朵玫瑰基本上已经是完成状态了。画家大概是快到了离开的时候了，他的东西不再像之前一样凌乱，有一些东西被收进了箱子里面，只是画作的主人，还没有急着处理这幅巨作。

看样子也知道，这朵玫瑰太过庞大了，画布已经挂了几个月之久，李马克注意到上面已经有了许多裂痕，他暗暗觉得似乎不是什么好兆头，但也没能多想，因为李东赫已经在桌子边缘趴好等着将他的阴茎纳入体内了。

真的舒服。李马克头脑一片空白。但不应该只是肤浅的渴求舒服而已，他想问李东赫能不能将他们之间的关系更进一步，连续几日来他都在想如何对李东赫提出这个请求，或许他可以把东西搬下楼，和他一起住。

“会有一架飞机空袭这栋楼，将你的鱼缸像棒球一样，在我画的玫瑰上击出一个本垒打。”李东赫移开李马克的手，自己为自己清理身体。

“你在说什么？”李马克听不明白画家的胡言乱语。

李东赫抓住李马克毛毛草草的乱发，吻了一下。

当天晚上李马克做了一个梦。沉重的锁链锁在卫生间最粗的水管上，每摩擦一下都发出震耳欲聋的响声。越来越响，越来越响，声音把李马克从梦中吵醒了。李马克才发觉这不是梦里的响声，是楼下传来的。李马克套上衣服就去看他楼下那位邻居，还没忘抱着金鱼，因为李东赫说过他抱着金鱼的话他就能很快认出他来。正巧楼梯间里就看到李东赫正笨拙地拖着箱子向楼下搬运。

“你怎么这个时候在搬家？”

“我要连夜离开。对不起，吵醒你了。”

“你不留下？”

“不。”

李马克突然不知道说什么好。

“明天我就不记得有过你了。”李东赫说道，把箱子接着向下边的阶梯挪。

“可是我会记得！”李马克翻身想要下楼，夜晚的楼梯间太暗了，最后一个台阶他一脚踏空，失手将装着金鱼的玻璃瓶子打了出去。

玻璃碎了，水流了一地，金鱼看不见掉在什么角落里了。

李马克从地上爬起来，先去追李东赫，但是出了门李东赫就在夜色中不见了，就好像未曾来过。李马克回去再找金鱼的时候，穿着拖鞋的脚被地上的碎玻璃划了一道口子，但还是没能找到金鱼的影子。

李东赫的家门开着，李马克跛着脚走进去。

巨大的玫瑰只悬挂着一半，另一半瘫倒在地上，皱巴得像被丢掉的抹布。李马克有点感到难以置信，曾经他看这幅玫瑰的时候，眼中只有娇艳这个形容词，如此破败残缺的样子让他的心脏也划伤了。他想起以前看到过画布的裂痕，颜料铺得太厚，玫瑰的重量画布已经承受不住了，似乎也不是什么意外。但就是，太遗憾了。遗憾到他的心脏痛。

“其实我们不应该在这个糟糕的时候见面的。”李马克耳边听到了李东赫说了这样一句话，也许是他以前就曾喃喃低语过，李马克没放在心上。

没有金鱼了，也没有玫瑰了。李马克独自一人站在空荡荡的房间。有水滴的声响缓慢地滴滴答答砸在他的耳膜上。黑暗里，那个被李东赫注满水的塑料袋，曾经带着金鱼回来的塑料袋也漏水了。明天早上的时候，它就会流尽腹内的水，干瘪地抽空灵魂。因为没有金鱼了，它只是个装水的塑料袋，没人知道里面曾经短暂有过那条美丽的金鱼，等明天房东回来的时候，这屋子里的一切都是没有用的垃圾。

李马克想起自己甚至来不及说一声再见。


End file.
